The Maze
by n1ndax
Summary: Short story about Daniel and a friend trying to find a way out.


This is my first attempt to write a very short story. It really was a dream but i decided to write because thought it was fun. The X character i still don't know who it is but for the conversations between both character it can be assumed that is probably Vala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door closed automatically and they found themselves with no other way out. The place looked like a small maze, with circular rings inside the main chamber.

While walking around the corridors Daniel and x where looking through the walls to see if somehow they could find a way to get out, that is until they got to the center of the maze. All the walls that surrounded the center of this maze where covered by drawings with lots of colors, from the ground up to the ceiling. Daniel looks at X "I recognize some of these drawings!" She looks at him with a questioning face but in a hasty way "Well what the hell do they say?? IS there a way out or not?? I don't want to spend the rest of my life trap inside this thing..." she then looked sad and in a disappointed way like realizing something "even though that life won't last very much... and... it won't be that enjoyable either..." all this words came out of her mouth like a bullet until Daniel stop her train of thought and decided to ignore her.

"They are pairs... and two..." X looked more confused now "what do you mean by twos?" she asked impatiently.

"I mean the number two, but in different languages" he pointed a couple of the drawings to let her know which of the drawing where the two's. X then pointed two another drawing that seem to be larger than the two's that Daniel showed her and they also seem to contain 2 drawings of the same kind "And these are the pairs??" she looks at him "what do these mean?"

Daniel looks serious and in deep thought "I haven't figure that out yet, maybe is a graphic depiction of the number, but I'm not sure..." and he starts to looks around the wall to see if he can find more information about the meaning of all these drawings.

Meanwhile X is just looking around until she sees the drawing of another pair "Daniel, look!" Daniel looks at her in hope that she found something of value "Isn't this cute?? It looks like a pair of birds kissing!" Daniel's face completely darkens "I can't believe you just said that... we are stuck on gods know where and you are thinking of cute..." he suddenly looked puzzled and decided to take a look at these two birds, she was right, he thought to himself, "They are kissing".

"See, I told you they were kissing" X looking at Daniel mockingly, but Daniel is too involved at looking at the other drawings with pairs. He then turned to her in shock and amazement by the discovery "This is mating chamber!" X in the other hand was perplexed by the discovery "Are you sure?" with an honest tone of doubt in her voice. "Yes I'm pretty sure, the two's, the pairs, the center of the maze." Daniels looks excited with all this information but X still doubts the theory. Daniel decides to explain the theory to her more in depth "Ok the maze has two entry points, each lover enters the maze and goes around it until they reach the center, and here in this very same place, consummate the act." At this point X is looking at him with a disgusted face "and what are we supposed to do to get out of here?" Daniel now looks worried because he doesn't know if this theory solves that problem.

He starts to look at the numbers, they are all written in different languages, even ancient. He then remembered a story, he looked at X "Ascended beings can take human form and mate with a loved one. Once that happens they become one and both take the ascended form. Of course this is just a story but is possible because Sam had a ascended being fall in love with her..."he started to look at the drawings "probably this place shielded the Ascended Ancients from being seen by the others!" he looks at X "That's it!, now it all makes sense!, this is a sacred mating place for the ascended ancients when they fell in love... incredible" X looks at him concerned and angered at the same time "Yeah but how the hell are we going to get out of here?!" she stepped back and recovered her composure "I mean, I'm happy that you are discovering all these but we need to find a way to get out" Daniel realize the truth of her words and start walking around the other walls outside of the center of the maze to see if he can find more information.

Meanwhile X decided to go with him but when she is getting around the corner of one of walls and walking to the corridor in front of her, someone grabs her from behind, turns her around and pushes her to the nearest wall. All she feels is the weight of another body pushing against her and a wall behind her. When she gets to look who it is "Daniel what the hell are you doing!? You scared the shit out of me." But suddenly his face met with hers but in a very gentle way he kissed her. He then let her go but he looked sorry more than anything else. X is just shocked and looking at him directly into his eyes "What do you think you are doing?" Daniel looks down and then looks at her again with his hands on his pockets trying to gain composure of what just happened "I thought that maybe since I was once an Ascended being maybe we could get out of here if we kissed." He said in an embarrassed but serious tone. X looked at him in shocked and then felt sorry for him 'Look Daniel, we've worked together for a long time, we are good friends, and I really love your theories..." Daniel senses where she is going with all of this and in all honesty maybe she was right so with a sense of defeat "Ok yeah I get it, don't worry about it let's just go and try to find another way out, maybe there's..." without finishing his sentence X pushed him against the wall behind him and looks at him directly to the eyes and in a low tone "I always thought you looked sexy with those glasses and I always thought that you had a cute butt" Then kissed him passionately. She was a little rough but it was because of all the tension that had buildup during the years. It seems that every desire she had was trying to escape during that moment. While kissing and ripping their clothes off they moved to the center of the maze and there he lay in top of her. For a moment he stopped kissing her but stared at her face, looking at her very lovingly, suddenly a white glow emerged from his back, it came from the top of his shoulders and down through his spine, and like a curtain it wrapped around both of them. Just like a cocoon the glow intensified around them until they disappeared.


End file.
